La logica de la locura
by Yunmoon
Summary: Tsuna había perdido la cabeza, o al menos eso se rumoreaba en Namimori. Shonen-ai. 1827


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, pertenece a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Nota de la autora: **Seee, debería de actualizar mis fics en vez de estar haciendo este one-shot, pero no puedo evitarlo, las ideas llegan a mí y yo sólo debo plasmarlas. Sin más espero que disfruten este pequeño one-shot 1827.

**Summary: **Tsuna había perdido la cabeza, o al menos eso se rumoreaba en Namimori.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**La lógica de la locura**

**::**

**_Capítulo único_**

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Entiéndeme._

_._

Desde hace un tiempo algo extraño había comenzado a suceder en Namimori. Fue una sorpresa para todo aquel que se enteró de la situación, muchos pensaron que podría ser una mentira, un rumor. Pero bueno, cuando se trataba del tan temido Presidente del Comité de Disciplina, Hibari Kyouya, rara vez era una mentira. Sin duda alguna eso tendría que ser real. Pero las fuentes decían que alguien estaba detrás de Hibari Kyouya.

Que Tsunayoshi había enloquecido y en su momento de delirio se había declarado sin tapujos y sin vergüenzas a Hibari Kyouya.

Gokudera no quería hablar del tema y cuando se le preguntaba a Yamamoto reía con vergüenza. Algo no andaba bien, realmente había algo extraño. Muchos estaban interesados en ese rumor, ¿sería verdad que Tsuna había perdido la cabeza por Hibari? ¿Podrían creer que eso era verdad?

A Hibari ni quien le preguntara, la mayoría le tenía demasiado miedo como para enfrentarlo, el otro involucrado estaba aún más raro que el primero, Tsuna estaba tranquilo y cuando le hacían indirectas sobre ello sonreía con calma y se iba, sin duda alguna muchos tendrían que aguantarse las ganas de descubrir la verdad, porque ese rumor tenía forma de que no iba a ser revelado durante un tiempo.

Maldita sea los rumores que te dejaban con la duda.

¿Pero sería cierto? ¿Realmente Tsuna estaría tan loco como para querer estar al lado de alguien como Hibari?

_._

_Yo lo sé, yo te entiendo mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría hacerlo, realmente te entiendo. Por eso yo soy la única persona que puede estar a tu lado. ¿Lo entiendes tú? Yo soy para ti._

_._

Hibari había huido, por quien sabe que vez. Realmente Hibari pensó que la única vez que huiría en su vida sería de alguna enfermedad o una alergia, pero no fue así. Ahí se encontraba, sentado en la parte trasera de un edificio, junto a una pared, escondido entre la hierba, esperando que ese niño con súper intuición no lo encontrara.

Estaba harto de la maldita situación en la que se había visto envuelto.

No, no lo entendía, y siendo franco y sincero no deseaba entenderlo. Pero era consciente de una cosa, de una cosa enferma, había atraído a un herbívoro. Primeramente no le importa, después de todo a él que le importaba los sentimientos de ese herbívoro, pero poco después se dio cuenta de algo. Ese herbívoro no sólo lo quería, tenía una extraña afición con él.

En la mañanas, cuando llegaba a su oficina, encontraba una pequeña nota junto con alguna cosa cursi como una flor o algún dulce, y con la dedicatoria de: 'Que tengas buen día', de parte del herbívoro. En los descansos el herbívoro iba a su sala a almorzar, pese a las incontables amenazas a las que le había sometido. Y al final de la larga jornada de trabajo el herbívoro se queda hasta tarde esperándolo con paciencia junto a la reja de salida. Si, estaba comenzando a llegar a un punto en el cual le daba miedo ese herbívoro. Le acosaba libremente y no veía la forma de librarse de él.

Primero pensó, como ya lo había mencionado, en ignorarlo, luego le siguieron las amenazas y más tarde se fue a los golpes. El herbívoro se defendía poco y se dejaba golpear, eso no le divertía. Ahora simplemente huía de él, cosa que tampoco le divertía. Pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Después de todo el herbívoro lo había dicho fuerte y claro.

'_Me gustas, Hibari-san…'._

Después de escuchar eso no había prestado atención a las otras palabras. Eso le había perturbado.

No, el herbívoro lo había dicho tal cual como se lo había dicho a Sasagawa el primer día, en publico y sin vergüenza, pero hay que recordar que en esta ocasión el herbívoro se estaba declarando a él, a un hombre. Joder, realmente se sentía molesto por tener tan presente el hecho de que un herbívoro le hubiera declarado su amor, se supone que no debería de importarle.

Pero no podía evitarlo, había cometido un error el día que el herbívoro se le declaró. Le había mirado a los ojos. Esos grandes, sumamente grandes ojos, esos orbes chocolate inundados en no se que, que provocaban debilidad, Hibari se había dado cuenta que no podría luchar enserió contra el castaño, no cuando esos grandes ojos caramelo le habían apuñalado bien adentro.

Estaba sumamente enojado, realmente le odiaba mucho.

_._

_Hoy dormirás, y entre tus sueños verás una luz, si eres fuerte te acercaras, pero si tienes miedo retrocederás. Pero no temas, esa luz seré yo, acompañándote en tus sueños, velando por ti. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Yo soy sólo de ti._

_._

Gokudera estaba enfadado desde hace ya varios días, desde el día en que el rumor comenzó. No, la realidad es que al principio no le molesto, no era de su interés y por supuesto que no lo creía, Tsuna estaba enamorado de Kyoko, de una mujer estúpida, pero al menos sabía que ella era buena. Así que sin duda eso le tenía sin cuidado. Pero finalmente el rumor seguía.

Y llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo seguir soportándolo. Tuvo que saber de donde había salido ese maldito rumor que desprestigiaba la hombría de su querido Decimo. Así que sin dudarlo fue detrás de los que habían comenzado con toda esa mierda.

'_¡Nosotros no inventamos nada! ¡Estuvimos presentes cuando Sawada se le declaró a Hibari! ¡Y si te queda duda pregúntale tú mismo! ¡Eres su amigo después de todo!'._

Si, realmente eso le había hecho enfadar y sin duda alguna fue a preguntarle a su querido Decimo, que le confirmara que ellos estaban mintiendo.

'_A mi… me gusta Hibari-san, ¿te molesta, Gokudera-kun?'._

¡Por supuesto que le molestaba! ¡Le molestaba en demasía! Pero él era el Decimo, él decidía que era lo que quería, Gokudera sólo debía de aceptarlo pero… ¿Por qué Hibari? Hibari era ruin y despreciable, realmente no entendía como alguien tan bueno como lo era su querido y admirado Decimo podría enamorarse de alguien como Hibari, no podía entenderlo. Pero por el bien del Decimo haría el intento.

¡Aunque realmente no soportara que todos esos estúpidos estudiantes le estuvieran preguntando cada tanto sobre el maldito rumor! ¡Era cierto! Realmente su Decimo se había declarado a Hibari, en frente de mucha gente y sin ser del todo consciente que el rumor podría traer consigo muchos más rumores.

Pero no lo iba a aceptar, primero muerto que aceptar eso, que darles más razones a todas esas personas para burlarse del Decimo. El amor del Decimo era noble y puro, no era como para tomarlo en burla o abusar de ello. Eso si que no era nada justo.

Cuando Gokudera lo conoció no podía confiar en nadie, ni en sus sentimientos ni en nada. Las personas eran falsas, tanto sus sentimientos como sus razones. Pero cuando Tsuna estuvo a su lado se dio cuenta que eso no era del todo cierto, generalizar era una falacia, realmente no podía categorizar a todas las personas en un mismo circulo, no cuando en el mundo existían personas como el castaño. Gokudera estaba seguro que si se trataba del Decimo… Hibari iba a ser capturado.

Aunque no le gustara la idea de su Decimo saliendo con Hibari, realmente pensaba dejarlo, como lo había dicho. El puro amor que sentía su Decimo por el friki de disciplina era algo demasiado hermoso como para interferir.

Con pesar Gokudera tuvo que dejarlo pasar.

_._

_No te preocupes, no tienes que tener miedo. Pero lo entiendo, estás asustado porque nadie te lo ha dicho de forma tan directa y sincera. Pero entiéndelo, yo quiero ser para ti._

_._

"Hey, Yamamoto. ¿Es cierto que Sawada tiene una relación con Hibari?".

Yamamoto sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en la columna al escuchar eso, sonrió con nerviosismo y se encogió de hombros. No, no iba a decir ni hacer nada, ese asunto sólo le concernía a Tsuna y Hibari. Él no iba a ser el culpable de que ese rumor se expandiera o no lo hiciera.

Todo tenía que ver con ellos.

Cuando Yamamoto presencio esa declaración estaba más que sorprendido y a su vez le recordó su primer encuentro con el moreno. Para él fue toda una sorpresa la primera vez que vio a Tsuna, fue ese día en el que se declaro a Kyoko. Fue una sorpresa ver a alguien tan… pequeño y enérgico declararse tan seriamente, Yamamoto había quedado impresionado por esa mirada seria y esa voz tan fuerte y directa, aunque también fue una pena que la chica Sasagawa no le hubiera aceptado, es más, que no le hubiera tomado en cuenta.

Pero en esta ocasión fue aún más sorprendente que la primera vez.

Esta vez Tsuna no se estaba declarando a una hermosa chica, a una chica sencilla y linda como una flor como lo era Kyoko. Esta vez su declaración fue para un chico, Hibari, un chico que no sólo era un tanto peligroso, sino que, al igual que Kyoko, no iba a tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Tsuna. Si, era triste el ver como Tsuna se esforzaba día tras día a conquistar a Hibari. Era frustrante verlo correr detrás del prefecto y verlo recibir una amenaza, no, las amenazas era lo de menos, lo molesto era saber que Hibari no pretendía ni darle una oportunidad.

Yamamoto lo había visto seguir al prefecto, darle sonrisas hermosas y decirle abiertamente cuanto lo quería. Pero siempre era igual, ser ignorado ya había pasado a ser algo cotidiano para Tsuna. Eso le parecía molesto, pero no podía meterse, Tsuna se lo había pedido.

'_Hibari-san… no tiene la culpa. Yo lo entiendo y sé que él tiene miedo. ¿Puedes entenderlo tú, Yamamoto?'._

Sinceramente no podía entenderlo, Yamamoto había cambiado con el tiempo, antes había intentado darse por vencido de una forma pronta, el suicido había sido su última y más viable opción, pero cuando Tsuna llegó a su vida se dio cuenta que eso no era lo mejor. Pero en este caso no estaba muy seguro de que la perseverancia fuera el mejor recurso, Hibari era una persona difícil.

Realmente Hibari tenía suerte de que alguien como lo era Tsuna estuviera detrás de él.

_._

_Puedo ser un sueño, si así lo deseas, puedo cumplir tus deseos, si me lo permites. No tengas miedo, tú y yo podemos cruzar el límite de la fantasía. Tú y yo podemos pertenecernos. Yo lo entiendo, tú puedes ser para mí. Tú también deberías hacerlo, yo sólo puedo ser para ti._

_Te prometo hacerte feliz._

_._

No fue algo que sucediera de la noche a la mañana. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de repente que Hibari era agradable, porque no era así. Era una cosa totalmente diferente, era algo agobiante y diferente.

Tsuna lo había entendido en una larga semana.

No quería echarle la culpa alguien, porque si había culpables era él mismo y su autoconciencia y súper intuición. Pero Tsuna se había dado cuenta que Hibari era un ser humano. Cosa que había olvidado al tenerle tanto miedo. Hibari tenía miedo como sueños, tenia deseos y ambiciones. Tenía sus momentos de felicidad y de tristeza. Y lo había notado sin ser consciente de ello en primer momento.

Todo comenzó en una noche.

Hibari dormía en la cama de arriba y él en la de abajo. ¿Razón? Reborn había decidido darles un entrenamiento especial a todos y en el momento de la repartición de cuartos él, por 'x' o 'y' razón, le había tocado con Hibari. Primero había estado asustado, tanto que sentía que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche. Pero cuando Hibari había llegado a la habitación simplemente había subido a la cama de arriba y se había quedado dormido.

Y ahí fue cuando su súper intuición dio el primer paso. Tsuna podía sentirlo, como los cálidos y fríos sentimientos de Hibari bajaban hasta él. Desesperación, dolor, tristeza. Todo eso bajaba lentamente a él, podía sentirlos y sintió algo… algo extraño en su pecho. Pero al igual que sintió esa desesperación también sintió algo cálido, felicidad, anhelos, deseos y algo de amor. Amor por lo que fuera, pero podía sentirlo.

Con todos esos sentimientos descendiendo desde la cama de arriba Tsuna se quedo dormido. Al día siguiente y al siguiente de ese comenzó a observar a Hibari a la distancia. Pronto se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.

Pronto comenzó a gustarle.

Hibari era frió, pero era porque no sabía expresar cariño, Hibari era cortante, pero era porque no le gustaba mostrar simpatía, Hibari era inexpresivo, pero era porque nunca había tenido que mostrar algo. Hibari era especial y de eso Tsuna apenas y había sido consciente.

Hibari le gustaba, pero no era por ser amable y cariñoso, era porque su sencillez y honestidad le había golpeado justo donde le había golpeado la sencillez y calidez de Kyoko.

Pero el golpe había sido tan duro como un golpe directo de sus plateadas y frías tonfas. Tan fuerte que habían casado a Kyoko en un parpadeo.

Y el día en el que se declaro a Hibari supo que iba a ser mucho más interesante de lo esperado. Hibari era débil ante las cosas tiernas y Tsuna había utilizado esa debilidad en el momento de declararse.

'_Me gustas, Hibari-san… Tú me gustas mucho, por favor sal conmigo'._

No sólo le había hablado de una forma cariñosa y tierna, sino que había utilizado los consejos de Bianchi y había abierto los ojos como si fuera un cachorro adolorido. Hibari había caído directo en su juego.

Hibari estaba perdiendo.

Pero bien sabía Tsuna que no iba a ser sencillo.

Los días siguientes a su declaración Hibari huía de él, era difícil no notar que el prefecto estaba asustado de él, Hibari tenía miedo de ser afectado por él, pero Tsuna deseaba que no le temiera, que no fuera temeroso ante lo que no conocía. No le haría daño, así que no había nada que temer.

Tenía que atrapar a Hibari justo en el momento y luego mostrarle que el ser capturado no iba a dañarlo. Todo lo contrarió, ser capturado iba a darle felicidad.

_._

_No me conoces, no sabes de mi, puedes juzgarme si lo deseas, no te culpare porque conozco tu miedo. Pero deseo que me conozcas, deseo que no me temas. Porque te amo. ¿Puedes entenderme ahora? Realmente deseo pertenecerte._

_No tengas miedo, porque yo soy para ti._

_._

Hibari había sido capturado en su guarida. Había sido una trampa y aunque estaba molesto no se sentía con la capacidad de moverse. La mirada de Tsuna le había congelado en el mismo instante que sus miradas se habían cruzado. Realmente había sido sucio haber recibido su intromisión en su Recepción, sinceramente había sido atrapado con la guardia baja.

Sinceramente sentía que hoy sería el día.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?". Pero de alguna forma había logrado hablar.

"¿Podemos hablar, Hibari-san?". Y Tsuna sabía lo difícil que le era al prefecto aceptarlo.

"No, vete de aquí".

"De acuerdo pero… Quiero que sepas que… aún me gustas".

Y Tsuna se había alejado de él, pero Hibari había caído en cuenta de una cosa. Ese herbívoro no se iba a dar por vencido por ese rechazo. Eso le estaba molestando. Sin esperar más detuvo al herbívoro por el brazo y lo arrojo al sofá.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Estás tratando de molestarme? ¿Deseas morir tan pronto? Lo que sea que quieres detenlo. No te quiero cerca… me molesta".

"Eso… ¿Significa que eres consciente de mi presencia, Hibari-san?".

Hibari… abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Eso era cierto… él era consciente de Tsunayoshi, totalmente consciente.

"No". Pero no por ello iba a aceptarlo abiertamente.

"Hibari-san… si quieres, puedo dejar de decir que me gustas. Pero permite permanecer a tu lado, por favor".

Eso era justo lo que no quería, tenerlo a su lado.

"No".

"Pero…".

Eso era suficiente, ya estaba harto de lo mismo. Hibari estaba cansado. Saco una de sus tonfas y Tsuna cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero el golpe nunca llego, en cambió escucho como el pedazo de metal impactaba contra un cristal, al abrir los ojos pudo ver la cara de molestia y desesperación de Hibari y la tonfa salir girando por la ventana.

Lo había asustado más de la cuenta, lo mejor sería parar con todo eso por un tiempo.

"Yo… lo lam-…".

"Es suficiente. ¿Qué te atrajo a mí? Dímelo, porque en este momento voy a quemar tus esperanzas… voy a destruirlas justo como lo hice con ese cristal".

Y Tsuna sonrió.

"Hibari-san es sincero y sencillo… es tan… especial".

Hibari se sonrojó en ese momento y se dejo caer en el sofá, a un lado del castaño.

Sí, sinceramente eso le había derrotado. Eso junto con esa mirada hermosa y brillante le había dejado… destruido y destrozado, justo como ese cristal.

"¿Hibari-san, te encuentras bien?".

"Sólo… déjame solo… Te buscare… Te daré una respuesta".

Tsuna sonrió. Se puso de cuclillas frente a Hibari y siendo un poco valiente coloco su pequeña mano en su mejilla. Hibari no negó el contacto y eso le alegro. Sinceramente esperaba que Hibari le aceptara.

"Bien, te estaré esperando".

_._

_Yo soy para ti._

_Pero tú…_

_Tú eres mi sueño_

_._

Algo raro había ocurrido en Namimori en los últimos días.

Era un rumor.

El rumor decía que Tsunayoshi había perdido la cabeza por Hibari.

Y que Hibari había terminando enloqueciendo junto con Sawada.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm~<em>

_No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que me estoy volviendo demasiado dulce a la hora de escribir fics (XD). Pronto hare un one-shot lleno de cosas agridulces, como a la mayoría nos gusta (¡Me incluyo!)._

_Nos leeremos pronto._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
